1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to strap reels and more specifically to a strap reel adapter which allows a strap reel to be rotated faster than is possible with a winding bar.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Normally strap reels are tightened using a winding bar. A round end of the winding bar is inserted into two drive apertures. The winding bar is used to rotate the strap reel which winds a strap. Recently, an adapter and ratchet/winch bar manufactured by Quick Winch Products of Overland, Kans. has been introduced. The adapter consists of two pieces. A reel adapter is inserted into an inner diameter of the strap reel and a pin is inserted into a single drive aperture and a hole in the reel adapter. A specially designed xc2xe drive ratchet is inserted into a square drive formed in an end of the reel adapter. The strap reel is rotated using the specially designed drive ratchet.
However, the reel adapter and ratchet/winch bar have a few drawbacks. First, the pin may not be removable if the strap becomes tight with the pin adjacent the mounting surface of the strap reel. The clearance between the strap reel and the mounting surface may be too small to allow withdrawal of the pin. Second, the pin only exerts pressure on one drive aperture which may result in premature wear of the drive aperture. Normally, the winding bar is inserted into two drive apertures. Third, the reel adapter and ratchet/winch bar neither teaches or suggest the use of an air power tool, electric power tool, or battery operated power tool to rotate the reel adapter. Using a power tool would reduce reeling time and greatly reduce the physical effort required to reel the strap.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a strap reel adapter which allows a strap to be more efficiently wound on a strap reel and which allows a strap to be wound on a strap reel with less physical effort.
The present invention provides a strap reel adapter which is more efficient than that of the prior art. The strap reel adapter includes an adapter body and a sliding pin. A drive structure is formed in one end of the adapter body. The drive structure could be a drive cavity or a drive projection. A sliding bore is formed through the other end of the adapter body. The sliding bore is sized to receive the sliding pin. An impact tube is preferably slipped over an outside diameter of the adapter body to reduce the amount of chatter between the strap reel adapter and a strap reel. A retention groove is preferably formed in substantially a middle of the sliding pin and a detent device is formed in a wall of the sliding bore to mate with the retention groove. The detent device keeps the sliding pin centered relative to the adapter body. The ends of the sliding pin are restricted from sliding out of the sliding bore with any suitable retention method. A drive end of a drive device is attached to the drive structure for rotation of the strap reel adapter. The drive device could be a ratchet, a power tool, or any other suitable device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a strap reel adapter which may be inserted into and removed from an inside of a strap reel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a strap reel adapter which does not have to be assembled for use.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a strap reel adapter which may be used with either manual or power tools.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.